emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 8610 (3rd October 2019)
Plot Kerry tries apologising to Tracy. Tracy wants to go and find Amy to find out more information. Kerry reassures her that Amy had nothing to do with it and to leave her out of it. Pete finds Moira's phone and discovers a text from Nate arranging a rendezvous. Rhona tells Kim that one of her horses has colic. Graham's relieved when he's reassured Rhona didn't hear anything and apologises for being so off-hand. Pete goes in search for Nate, and Cain overhears him pleading his name outside the caravan. Manpreet tells Rishi that if he gets all the proper paperwork, the environmental health is prepared not to take things any further. Tracy snatches Kerry's phone from her and calls Amy. She makes up a tale that Kerry is drunk to get her over to the house. Jai and Laurel share a takeaway. Jai apologises for neglecting her and tells her what Arthur said. Laurel's stunned and hasn't a clue what Arthur was talking about, but enjoys their time together. Leyla asks Bernice and Liam to compete in the Yorkshire Sweethearts competition. Andrea tries putting them off. Amy turns up at Tug Ghyll under false pretences and is shocked to find what's occurring. Tracy demands her to start talking. Pete rings Nate and tells him he knows about him and Moira. Moira leaves the hotel to go home and talk to Pete. Rhona and Vanessa have got quite a night on their hands with the unwell horse. The judge arrives at Take A Vow and is introduced to Bernice and Liam when Andrea arrives with Sam and Lydia. Leyla is stunned to be told they can also compete in the competition. Cain's confused to see Moira back, but she makes up excuses. Pete's disgusted with her lies. Amy plays along with Kerry's story. Rhona tells Vanessa that she has a soft spot for Graham. Pete becomes all moral with Moira, and she brings up his track record. Pete warns her that she will get found out in the end. Amy can't stand Kerry getting all the blame and tells Tracy it was all her. Tracy goes to call the police. Kerry snatches the phone, and Amy blocks out all the exits. Tracy runs out the back, and the girls chase after her. Tracy and Kerry get into a scuffle and Tracy accidentally plunges her into a pile of rocks, hitting her head in the process. Kerry is knocked unconscious. Cast Regular cast *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Kim Tate - Claire King *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Graham Foster - Andrew Scarborough *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Nate Robinson - Jurell Carter *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Manpreet Sharma - Rebecca Sarker *Arthur Thomas - Alfie Clarke *Archie Breckle - Kai Assi *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Andrea Tate - Anna Nightingale *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Liam Cavanagh - Jonny McPherson *Amy Wyatt - Natalie Ann Jamieson *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Lydia Hart - Karen Blick *Sam Dingle - James Hooton Guest cast *Marcia - Zeriozha Annika Locations *Tug Ghyll - Living room/kitchen *Butlers Farm - Kitchen and yard *Home Farm - Living room, hallway and grounds *Unknown hotel - Moira and Nate's room and corridor *David's Shop - Shop floor *Mulberry Cottage - Living room *Take A Vow Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Pete finds himself caught up in a deception; and Vanessa is amused by Rhona's predicament. Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2019 episodes